dancing_with_beautiful_ghostsfandomcom-20200215-history
Evangeline Selwyn
|Blood Status = Pure-Blood |Gender = Female |Species = Witch |RPer Box = rped by jaye |Introductory Sentence = Evangeline Louise Selwyn is an alumna from Ravenclaw House, and is the current Transfiguration professor and Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. |Header Size = 100 |Eye Color = Blue |Hair Color = Blonde |Height = 5'8 |Clothing Style = Comfortable, but professional |Font Size = 90 |Model = Blake Lively |Appearance = Evangeline has naturally wavy dirty blonde hair, which she always has down either in intense curls or a beautiful, light wave. She stands proudly at 5'8, but still opts for wearing heels more often than not, hence why she's always so tall. She's skinny, too, and for the life of her cannot seem to grasp the concept of gaining weight regardless of how much or how little food she consumes. She has bright blue eyes, but more often than not they'll seem like a stormy grey, if anything. |Ethnicity = English |Languages Spoken = English, Welsh, Scottish Gaelic, Irish |Accent = Londoner |Birthplace = St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Ailments |Native Language = English |Earliest Memory = Playing prince and princess with Emmett on her fifth birthday |Type of Childhood = Full of misogyny, racism & classism |Childhood Fear = Turning out to be a squib & being shunned by her family |History = Evangeline Louise is the only daughter of Demetrius and Isadora Selwyn. Part of a Sacred Twenty-Eight family, she grew up with advantages that children from other families lacked. Her childhood was composed of getting a head start on her education, learning how to run a household, attending social gatherings, amongst other things. Her parents were the kind to retain old beliefs, and thus they raised all their kids to believe they were inherently better than everyone else simply because of their blood status. It was an idea that Evangeline had always felt some indignation towards, but never actually commented on, let alone did anything of. Some part of her, to some degree, agreed with them - hence the looks that often cross her features, even nowadays, whenever she meets someone her parents would deem lesser than them. On the bright side, though, her worries about being a squib were minimal. By the age of eight, she'd already displayed an accidental sign of magic, by fixing the stitchings in one of her damaged dresses. Evangeline was sorted into Ravenclaw upon arrival to Hogwarts, with slight disapproval from her parents who'd anticipated her to become a Slytherin, like firstborn Emmett Selwyn. That said, any residual disappointment went up in flames when she elaborated on how they ought to be proud - she'd inherited their smarts. Though ambitious like a Slytherin, she had a thirst for knowledge and it led to innovative ways of thinking on how the Selwyn name could climb further up the social ladder. Admittedly, it was something often left for the eldest Selwyn - a way of making him prove his worth, that their time on him wasn't wasted, but to have a daughter to fall back to wasn't the worst of things either. If anything, a daughter who was more than a pretty face was worthy of a good match that could do the family name well. Evangeline knew this and, though not thrilled, she had to admit her parents did get off her back and became more approving, more encouraging and proud of her. Evangeline's best class was Potions, without a doubt, followed by Transfiguration. Though however high her marks were (near the top, might I add), she had to follow into Emmett's steps and join her family, back at Selwyn Manor. She's been meaning to gain some independence, but it's easier said than done, especially as her father has begun passing down tasks to her and her oldest brother to help around and ease the transition of her parents' into what will most likely end up as retirement. Evangeline was in attendance at the ball during the attack on the Prime Minister. While she, like the rest of her family, wasn't aware of the plot against the Minister, and they had been at the Ball more for show than for truly believing in the cause, they left with some things to discuss. Both parents and children (excluding Eric the black sheep) all decided to support the cause of assassins. They weren't going to take a front-line approach, unless it proved necessary. Diluting pure-blood - or any blood - with creature's blood only weakened the magical race, after all. Personally, Evangeline wasn't exactly as keen on the idea as she let on, but she's got an image to groom, doesn't she? To protect her image, she also sought the help of two professionals: one in the arts of occlumency, the other in the arts of legilimency. It took her over two years to master both abilities, but she successfully did so with the help of her tutors, both who worked in the Defense Department in America. It was at age 21 - almost 22 - that Evangeline grew some form of an idea of what she'd be doing with her life; she wanted to teach. While there was no assurance she'd be particularly good at it, she felt she could make something out of herself through this job. Hogwarts was her first though, but given her brother Emmett's later involvement in terrorist attacks on England, a clean slate was most appropriate. What her brother did was unacceptable. She might have come across as cowardly, but being there was suffocating her. And she knew people in America. The same people that had taught her how to protect herself. Thus, she fled to Ilvermorny, where she taught Charms to the older years. However, she only lasted a year. She returned sooner than she'd hoped for, feeling more homesick than she'd originally expected. With openings in Hogwarts, Evangeline began teaching at Charms at Hogwarts School at age 23. The year that followed she also taught Charms, but by the one that followed that term, she'd transferred over to the History department, where she taught two years before her promotion to Deputy Headmistress. Nevertheless, she was only Deputy for a month, seeing as the new Headmaster - Professor Dakota Willard - cracked under the pressure and fled to America to build himself a new life. As Headmistress, Evangeline was forced to hand over the position to Professor Geist Blumenthal. In her second year as Headmistress, for the 2038 - 2039 academic year, she was successfully able to have Hogwarts host the Triwizard Tournament, where _____ came out victorious. |Gif 2 = |Gif 2 Size = 450px |Personality and Traits = Despite her upbringing as a daughter of the Selwyn family, Evangeline is nothing if not a feminist. Her family has always been intent on keeping old traditions, but she's not interested in the same thing. She's more interested in doing what her brothers can, than she is in living up to her parents' expectations of staying a happy, stay-at-home wife. She's more modern than they are, though it's not many times she gets to show or prove it, in fears of her ending up like Eric. Not interested in ending up like her dearest little brother, Evangeline does have an image to maintain, and she's not going to ruin it so easily. She follows rules, plays nicely, is mindful of her manners and always puts on a smile. She attends social gatherings but, though it would please her parents, doesn't do much more than let her parents flaunt her around whenever she isn't at the bar, drinking the night away. She's not an outright blood supremacist. She's really not. But her upbringing instilled ideals in her that she can't just shake off. Though she doesn't treat muggle-borns and the like as though they're beneath her, a look is worth a thousand words and her expressions aren't always the kindest. It's not that she intends to be like that - she's just always been raised to believe that muggle-born, muggles and squibs aren't as important as people with direct magical heritage. Evangeline is never opposed to sitting back and having a good time. She's really not. But it's complicated, when there's so many expectations imposed on her and images to groom. She isn't exactly her family's biggest fan, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't do what she could - without interfering with her own beliefs and interests, of course - to make them happy. She's smart, she's perceptive - she knows what she should and shouldn't do. There's a fine line, and Evangeline Selwyn knows better than to cross it. |Best Qualities = Perceptive & Progressive |Worst Qualities = Lacks self-confidence |Most Influenced By = Selwyn Family |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = |Relationships = |Possessions = |Gallery = Tumblr_oaa45iNlov1qzwoilo1_500.png Tumblr_oaodjqQfIj1qej8bro2_500.png Tumblr_oavzxiTCcU1qej8bro1_500.png Tumblr_oa14mkmPtT1qibdp0o1_500.jpg |Trivia = |Handedness = Right |First Love = None, yet. |Favorite Drink = Pop |Wand = |Patronus = |Favorite Sweet = Cauldron Cakes & Pumpkin Pasties |Boggart = |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Heterosexual, Heteroromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Amortentia Scents = |Favorite Song = "All of me," by John Legend "A Thousand Years," by Cristina Perri |Favorite Color = Light Blue |Gif 3 = |Gif 3 Size = 450px }} Category:Past Characters Category:Aeneous